Haemnova
Haemnova ( New blood ) was the time period where Squids reached into gigantic sizes , sauropod like sizes , they were everywhere on the globe . In this time period , birds gained the ability to dig , like the Digger owl from the Alasiana , in this time period , the horn of Africa ( which has divided since 10 MYIF ) has collided with india and later , separated from India , creating a continent called Alasiana ( Also Antarctica is part of Alasiana ). One of the notable things from this time period was the loss of many algae , which has become extinct after Hawaii volcanoes erupted. 135 MYIF Earth is different , North America separated continents have been changed , Yellowstone caldera was divided in process , when North America became divided like the cretaceous , Yellowstone erupted not so strong , a ice age was not caused , many species still dwells on these continents , one species in particular was the Deinoornis ( Terrible bird ) an evolved goose that is the T-rex from the skies , it hunts any dragonsquids that are small , in this age turtles have diversified , the Velocichelone ( Fast turtle ) are a species of turtle who is fast , it evolved from escaped domestic turtles , they are easy prey for the Oceanosuchus ( ocean crocodile ) an evolved species of crocodile who survived the holocene mass extinction , land squids are still present on this world , but one species in particular will change the world drastically that a new Holocene Mass extinction may or may not happen , this species of animal is the Cephalohomo ( Human cephalopod ) evolved from Cephalopithecus have started to develop tools , but they are on the middle of the food chain as any land squid can trample them or eat them , their heads have a muscle that separates their brain from their organs. South America flish and land flish have not taken any niche , many birds still live in South America but they have not evolved differently , many birds are present , in there ,but the right conditions on south america may develop new species , herd of gooses have flied from North America to South America , but they were not alone on this travel ,herds of Dragonsquids have been following them , when the gooses settled in South America , so did the Dragonsquids , in this continent they stayed there forever , and millions of years later , to fill the niche of extinct mammals. Africa has been the same , instead of Africa rift valley being ripped apart , the ambulornis have first taken their steps on water , they are going to fill the niche of seals , since seals filled the niche of whales to later becoming extinct at 95 MYIF , no wonder birds are going to fill the niches all over again , the Africa Sahara desert became grasslands and conifer forests , since when Africa collided with Europe , rains have come to Sahara , many squids lived on the Sahara deserts , one of these species where the Ramphodon ( Beaked tooth ) an land squid who evolved to fill the niche of big cats like leopards , lions and cheetahs , their main food source are Taurotheuthis ( Bull squid ) , squids with horns on their beaks to defend themselves , like the Buffalos and catrle who became extinct , the niche of zebras , antelopes and other ungulates where filled by giant insects. 154 MYIF North America divided part has become normal , the Cephalohomo became extinct , due to the species that hunted them , species of giant squids called Gigantosquids ( Giant squids ) , are now the dominant species on North america , one of this was Brachiotheuthis ( Arm squid ) an giant squid like sauropod who reached enormous sizes , but if there was any species of gigantosquid who was big , was the Africanoteuthis ( African squid ) an squid the size of an amphicoelias , the largest of them all , they have bones which evolved from their keratin , the continents are slowly moving together , but still there is no pangaea. An continent has been created , the Alasiana , an continent that was the mixture of India , horn of Africa and antarctica , the horn of Africa has collided with India and Antarctica ( which had collided in Cephalocene ) then it split up turning into one continent , many species of dragonsquids lives at this continent along with land terasquids , some birds like the digger owl have evolved the capability to dig. In 145 MYIF , an species of shark evolved , they were the Carnophibians , sharks who hunted in shallow waters and filled the niche of dolphins , their main food source are sea slugs and small octopi ,they are also prey , an species of jellyfish called Lurkjelly hunts the Carnophibians by electricuting them. South America fauna is now changed , the bio diversity has become bigger , many dragonsquids loosed their power of flight and became fully terrestrial , turning into a new group , the Ungulotheuthis ( Ungulate squids ) different from the dragonsquids , their 2 wings have shrunked , their legs have evolved strong scales like skin , they evolved to fill the niche of ungulates , birds in other hand have filled many niches , the birds have evolved to have life on trees , others became terrible and dangerous terror birds , many seriemas had become smaller to avoid the Terror birds attacks , the family Dinoanatos was like the extinct terror birds , they were the Apex predators from South America. 167 MYIF Not much has changed in North America , many Gigantosquids still live their lives , but one thing that has changed is that the divided parts have collided again , the flish species have become specialised to catch crabs , but close to Florida , an species of crab lives , the Barycrustacean ( Heavy crustacean ) a crustacean the size of an Suchomimus , specialised to catch fishes and other species , its most notable feature is its heavy pinscher , it is used to catch fish , its jaws have a set of teeth that is used to chew the flesh. Lizards are still alive , some nocturnal species like the Nocturnosuchia have evolved life on trees , they hunt birds and small species , snakes , squamates and geckos are still alive. In the coasts of Africa and South America , Oceanornis ( Ocean birds ) are evolved birds that filled the niche of seals , some species live on Hawaii island , but the Hawaiian islands volcano activity is growing powerfull and strong , many evolved hawaiian birds and animals now live on the island. Africa is the same , except that many evolved snakes that can fly are evolving , in the congo river , species of carnophibians have evolved life on freshwater , these carnophibians hunt everything that falls in the waters of Congo river , flying birds that have sharp beaks called Kongamato hunt the carnophibians , they are very fast and dangerous. Alasiana is going to collide with Africa again , species of squids called Ankylosquids ( fused squids ) are living their daily lifes , birds like the digger owl have evolved into mole like birds , these species of birds like the Oceanorbis and others arent diversified in the globe. Asia forests are big, many gigantic centipedes live in there ,hunting Hylotheuthis ( Forest squids ) , flish are hunted by giant dragonflies , giant fishes live on the ponds , species of Dragonflies have already developed claws to hunt insect larvaes and lizards. Hawaii mini extinction Volcanoes on Hawaii erupted in gigantic sizes , many species of algaea where extinct , many Oceanornis who lived on Hawaii have become extinct , the dragonsquids in hawaii where burned by the lava , Hawaii island became fired up , 4 years later Hawaii life was recovering , but this mass Extinction was not so big , all life lived fine and did not became extinct. Category:World of Cephalopods Category:Cephalopods